Alien Overlord
The Alien Overlord is one of the most difficult missions in Drive Ahead! You can play as the Tank, Humvee, Army Bike or Monster Cannon. The aim of the mission is to fight a red UFO on a special boss map. This UFO, unlike the normal blue ones, will shoot a death ray every few seconds. The player needs to shoot the UFO, and it will fly away and come back a few seconds later. Upon shooting the UFO three times, the player will win the mission. However, the player must also fight off an avalanche of Flying Saucers and Alien Attack Drones at the same time, making the mission extremely difficult. Finishing the mission however will award the player with 200 coins and the Alien Attack Drone, making it well worth the difficulty. Avoidance Strategy At the start of the mission you must avoid the Flying Saucers for a few seconds until the Alien Boss appears, you must stay on the bumps and try to shoot the UFO. You must be careful to avoid the laser beam. After hitting it Alien Attack Drones will spawn but they are easily kill able. The UFO will then come back. After hitting it three times, the UFO will fall from the sky and you will win the mission. Vehicle Strategy This strategy is based off of the vehicle the player is using for the mission. As there are only four vehicles that can be used on this mission, the player should not have any trouble restarting the mission to get a different but better vehicle. The vehicles usable in the mission, and their advantages and disadvantages, are listed from best to worst below: Monster Cannon The Monster Cannon was one of the first two Achievement Reward vehicles and became extremely popular during its release. Until it fixed the game, and people became too happy useing it again and again. The Monster Cannon is a nice vehicle with great bulk, and is just bouncy enough to be strategically used, and that acts as its main ability in this mission. While you could definItaly win with the Monster Cannon, it is not too as Cool as using a worse car. Also, its shooting system is extremely Reliable Humvee/Gun Truck The Humvee/Gun Truck is an okayish vehicle in Drive Ahead! It doesn't really offer much in advantages, but isn't too bad either. The Humvee is a decent vehicle to take on the Alien Overlord, but has a high chance of being killed by the Flying Saucers that are attacking the player. However, it is far better at shooting than the Monster Cannon. Army Bike The Army Bike is one of the better vehicles in the game, primarily because of its excellent speed and mobility, along with the fact that it shoots. While it's not that amazing in reality, it's always fun to play with. If you are an advanced player who specializes in trick shots, then the Army Bike should be your vehicle of choice. It has the best change of shooting down the Alien Overlord, but its small size makes it susceptible to attack by the CPUs. Tank For everyone else who would rather have stability and strength compared to speed and agility, you can use one of the heaviest and cumbersome vehicles in the game, which also manages to rank in the top 3 vehicles of the game in most players' lists. The Tank, while it struggles on traveling the map, is a strong vehicle that is able to fight off the CPUs better than any of the other vehicles, and it also is able to somewhat effectively hit the Alien Overlord. Surviving with the Tank is the hard part, along with getting decent shots, but overall, the Tank is worst for easy and intermediate players, and also for advanced players who haven't developed their Army Bike trick shot skills yet. Gallery Category:Missions Category:Alien Missions Category:Pages